Comment on fait les bébés?
by MissGryffondor
Summary: OS Comment expliquer au petit James le fait que le ventre de Hermione s'arrondit? Petit délire entre auteurs complètement tarée! OS écrit avec MissSerpentard


**Petit One-shot…écrit avec l'idée principale de MissSerpentard (vous inquiétez pas ****c'est**** pas du plagia…elle est d'accord)**

**Bien sur avec les personnages de notre chère Jk…**

**Bonne lecture! Laissez des reviews!!!!**

**Comment on fait les bébés?**

Harry et Ginny étaient invités, ce soir là, chez Ron et Hermione mais lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils découvrirent leur ami seul.

-Ben... où est Hermione ? demanda la rouquine.

- Je ne sais pas ! Elle est partie ce matin sans explication et elle n'est pas revenue depuis.

-Vous êtes mariés depuis un mois et elle a déjà un amant !

Harry se prit une tape derrière la tête par sa femme et un regard meurtrier de la part de son meilleur ami. Il s'excusa puis Ron les laissa entrer. Il les installa dans le salon et leur servit un verre de whisky pur feu avant de boire le sien cul sec. Il regarda son alliance, se demandant où avait bien pu passer celle qui hantait ses journées.

Vers 21 h 00, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et se referma. Ils entendirent quelqu'un se déchausser puis ils virent Hermione, habillée d'un jean et d'une chemise blanche à manches longues. Quand elle vit ses amis, elle ouvrit des yeux étonnés et pâlit en remarquant le regard noir que lui lançait Ron.

-Tu es au courant que je t'ai attendue toute la journée ! S'exclama-t-il.

-Déso... désolée !

-J'espère pour toi que tu as une bonne excuse !

-Ron, laisse la parler.

-Merci Ginny mais il a raison, j'aurai dû te prévenir mais j'avais peur de te décevoir !

Ron se leva et balbutia :

-Me... me décevoir ?

-ça fait depuis quelques semaines que je ne vais pas trop bien, tu sais !

-Hermione, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Dit-il se rappelant soudain des paroles de Harry (Miss Serpentard : qu'il est con ! MissG: on parle bien de Ron Weasley??Non??).

-Je suis allée voir un médicomage.

-C'est ça qui t'as pris toute la journée ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda-t-il inquiet.

-Rien de bien grave, au contraire...

-Mais quoi ? Hermy, tu veux nous faire mourir ou quoi ?! S'exclama Ginny.

-J'espère que vous ferez de bon parrain et marraine tous les deux ! C'est positif, je suis enceinte ! déclara-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Ginny se leva et serra son amie dans les bras alors que Ron s'affala sur le fauteuil complètement sonné par la nouvelle.

-Félicitations! s'exclama Harry puis il éclata de rire en voyant la tête de Ron qui semblait ne pas y croire.

Hermione se dégagea des bras de son amie et se dirigea vers son mari, elle s'accroupit et posa ses mains sur les siennes puis elle le regarda dans les yeux et attendit qu'il parle en premier.

-Si tu savais à quel point je t'aime !

-Je sais ! Alors ?

-Merci d'exister !

-On va peut être vous laisser ! dit Ginny.

-Non, on va fêter ça ensemble ! Champagne !

-Sauf pour toi Hermy ! Toi, ce sera du jus de citrouille ou de l'eau.

-Aha ! Trop drôle, Harry !

-Il a raison mon ange, pas d'alcool ! Et j'y veillerai !

-Mais euh ! Aide moi, Gin' !

-Non ! Ils ont raison, ce n'est pas bon pour toi et le bébé.

-Okay, je capitule !

**+Plusieurs mois plus tard+**

Ginny et Harry avaient invité Ron et Hermione à venir manger. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils furent accueillis par le jeune James qui fit un long câlin à celle qu'il appelait tatie.

James se tourna vers Harry et lui demanda :

-Dis ! Pourquoi tatie Hermione a un gros ventre ?

-Parce qu'elle attend un bébé.

-Ah... dis ! Comment on fait les bébés ?

Harry se tourna vers Ginny avec un regard suppliant auquel elle répondit par un :

-Tu te débrouilles ! C'est toi qui as lancé le sujet !

-Mais !

-Aller dit le moi, s'il te plaît !

-Bon...quand deux personne s'aiment beaucoup...

-Aaaaaah...comme tatie Hermione et Maman (MissG: TROP MIGNON...)

-Euh...non pas tout à fait...ça ne marche que avec une fille et un garçon, il montra du doigt Ginny et lui.

-Quand ils sont amoureux mon amour..., dit Ginny en prenant son fils sur ses genoux.

-Oui, comme tonton Bill et tatie Fleur, ou tonton Ron et tatie Hermione...

-Euh mais après comment ils font parce que Victoire dit que les bébés naissent dans les plantes...mais tatie Hermione c'est pas une plante.

-AAAAAAH IL EST TROP CHOU!!! dit Hermione en prenant son neveu dans ses bras

-C'est rien c'est les hormones...murmura Ginny aux deux autres

-Donc le papa plante une graine dans le ventre de la maman et après il en sort un bébé conclua Harry fier de lui

-Mais il la plante comment la graine? Avec une pelle?

-Euh non...c'est différent...dit Ginny devenue rouge comme une pivoine

-Tu vois les adultes quand ils sont amoureux ils se font de bisous...

-Mais je fais des bisous tout le temps à maman...elle ne va pas tomber enceinte?? Dit le petit tout effrayé

-Non...ils se font des câlins...sous la couette...

-...aaaaaah...

-T'as compris?!

-Oui, en fait ils font l'amour!

FIN


End file.
